I Fell For You Literally
by 3crazystalkers
Summary: Angal was probably one of your normal Kawaii girls. Her two friends, Tiffany and Kyra are trying to set her up with the guy of Angal's dreams, Jordan. Angal refuses to accept the fact that Jordan likes her. Until the one day she slips and falls in the hallways, and her savior is the one and only Jordan. CAUTION;MAY CONTAIN LEMONS. RATING MIGHT CHANGE. Jordal Fic.


School is a drag. She honestly didn't get the point of the living hell shes required to attend everyday. I mean, theres always homeschooling, online school, and any other schools you could name. But no, she was stuck here, at LMS fighting off the redneck idiots, she calls her "peers". She drops to the ground to open her locker. 31, 7, 13. Her locker opens up but as soon as she tries to put her books away and grab her lunch, some jockhead decides to kick it and close it. "Watch it loser." He calls out stepping over her tiny figure, high-fiving and slapping each other's backs. She groans, and refrains from standing up and stabbing them with the pencil in her hand. She glares at the boys and then returns to opening her locker. Out of the corner of her eye she sees her two friends, walking to the lockers. She smiles slightly at them and then goes back to glaring at her locker, which is now jammed. One of them notices her locker troubles and walks over to help.

"Need help?" The dark haired girl asks.

"Please?" She says, throwing her hands up and getting out of the way for her to open it.

The Dark haired girl bangs on the locker until it opens.

"There you go!"

"Thanks, Tiffany."

"No probs Angal." Tiffany says bending down to open her own locker, "Jocks are douches"

"Yeah, too much testosterone, in those tiny brains." Agrees the lighter haired one, Kyra. They all laugh. " So anyways whats up?" Angal asks, pulling out her Hetalia lunch box. "Ehh, not much just a bunch of unnecessary tests." Kyra says cramming her algebra 1 book into her locker. This was one of the similar things Angal and Kyra share, the uselessness of school. Tiffany rolls her eyes, and looks at herself in her locker mirror, fixes her straightened black hair, and reapplies her eyeliner, making her asian eyes pop out. This was NOT something Angal and Tiffany share. Its basically just a Tiffany thing. "I have some actual juicy news." She says rolling out her _Baby Lips_ and applying it to her face. She makes a _pop_ sound before shutting her locker and turning around to look at Angal and Kyra.

She smirks.

"So apparently there's this guy who's had a crush on you for a while. He's planning on asking you out."

Angal sighed. Not the whole Jordan/Angal thing again.

"I highly doubt that."

"Really? Cause I happen to know for a fa-"

"No you don't you're probably forcing him to like me."

Tiffany scoffs, "What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"I mean I know I'm manipulative and cunning and clever and oh so pretty, but I would never do that!"

"Surrreee" Angal says cloing her locker and standing up.

"She's not kidding." Kyra says also standing up and giving Tiffany a hand, "Sane told me this morning. He'll be looking for you in the cafeteria!"

Angal rolled her eyes.

"Then I obviously will not be eating there today." With that she turns her heel and walks to 's room to eat lunch.

Tiffany and Kyra sigh.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he catches her after class." Tiffany says picking up her _Vera Bradley_ lunch box, "literally." Then the two walk of to the lunch room.

*AFTER LUNCH*

Angal half-runs, half-walks to her locker to retrieve her Ipad. "Stupid Frechette." She mutters, stalking over to her locker, "making me-AHH" She slips on a piece of paper and falls to the ground. She groans and tries to gather all of her stuff that fell out of her binder. Soon enough another pair of hands help her gather her stuff and put it back in the binder. She looks up and finds the eyes of the one and only, Jordan Frye. His brown eyes twinkle and he gives her one of his award winning smiles, dimples and all. "

"Have a nice fall?" He jokes.

Angal Blushes and snarks back, "Real cool Jordan, real cool." She finally gathers her stuff and is about to get up when Jordan offers her his hand. She smiles and blushes but takes the helpful hand.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

They smile awkwardly at eachother till Angal breaks the silence, "Uhm, I gotta get to class."

"Oh-ugh- yeah., wait uhm-"

She raises her eyebrows at him as he fumbles with his words.

He takes a deep breath.

"Uhm Angal, will you go out with me?"

He looks at her waiting for an answer.

She looks at him shocked. Tiffany was right. She looks into his eyes and smiles sweetly."

"Yes."

His face lights up and he brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

"We can plan the date later." She smiles and nods, not trusting her mouth to say any words. He smiles and he walks away.

Angal just stared at the space he just recently occupied. Her heart was racing, she felt hot, and she slowly caressed the hand he had kissed. There was one thought running through her head.

_**DAMN YOU TIFFANY.**_

**A/N: Hey guys so this is Queen Jesus just saying that this is my first fic. There will be multiple chapters in this but this page is strictly ships from my school so...yeah.**

**If you want to read my Teen Wolf ones my personal account is "Teelahey". Check me out there and THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
